Byakuya's Babysitting Business
by TheAkAtSuKiKid
Summary: All Byakuya knew was one day he was left with the damn Kurosaki child the next day he's running a babysitting business... Can Byakuya cope with the baby's, children and toddlers he's left with? Let see shall we!
1. Prologue

_Yes another story! Though the chapter will only be short...I hope, __I will update my other story later and there will be many pairings in this that people don't like just suck it up. Ichihime, Reniruki and many many more! _

_ Also this kind of in line with my Ichihime story so yes the devil child he was on about was Shade ^^ unluckily for him anyway Mwhahahaha...__Unsure of where the idea came from just appeared out of nowhere. XD _

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Bleach _

_Warning: OCCness (I'll try though) spelling and grammar mistakes_

_Anyway ENJOY R&R!_

* * *

**_Byakuya's babysitting business _**

**_Prologue_**

**_As Byakuya sat behind his desk, he could sit there in wonder of how exactly a captain of the thirteen court guard squads, a captain of his skill and honour could get himself into such a mess, without even knowing it or how exactly it happened. All he could remember was the day it started and the curse child was left in his office while that damned Kurosaki ran off on another, rule breaking he might add, adventure. _**

**_ Though something that he would never tell, was the fact that _**_**Rukia accurately prompted Kurosaki to leave the child with him before running off, beforehand telling him that he was an excellent babysitter as he had babysat many times before for her child, though in Byakuya's defence he only did it because it was his nephew and Rukia had asked but this...This child was a whole new ball game. **_

**_Byakuya really, really wasn't surprised that Kurosaki then later had explained that he couldn't find anyone to look after said child...He swore the child was from hell itself, how exactly it had made it's way across the soul society in under 10 minutes without help or any noticing was a miracle in itself. Then again the child was a Kurosaki...A product of Ichigo Kurosaki himself, the youngest in the line of the seven._**

**_So when Kurosaki picked up the child and took it home after many thanks, Byakuya hoped never to see it again but then again the Soul Society had other plans and no one spreads gossip faster than Rangiku Matsumoto who had seen Captain Kuchiki trying to calm the toddler down Captain Ukitake had given it lot, and lots of candy and well lets just say that it spread like a wildfire. _**

**_The next day _****_Byakuya while he was walking around his garden that there was someone there to see him with a small child..._**

**_That was the day _****_Byakuya babysitting service began! _**

**__****_The name was made the Renji, Rukia and Rangiku, they made a banner, flyers and everything while _****_Byakuya was out in a meeting with the other captains, lets just say when he got home he wasn't too impressed, Renji learned that day he couldn't outrun his captain's Bankai. _**

**_Surprisingly_****__****_ the business newly know to_**___****__Byakuya took of well, a little to well. Which he was not very please about. _**__****_To top it all off, the devil child was the one that appeared the most! Kurosaki even had the nerve to ask him for a discount! _**

**__****__********_Byakuya babysitting business is now Open!_**


	2. A not so good morning

_ But yeah there only short chapters ^^ _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything else that I use that doesn't belong to me _

_Warning: OCCness and grammar and spelling errors and a lot of lines _

_Anyway R&R! _

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_**A not so good **_**_morning_**

_Honestly how the Elders of the Kuchiki clan approved of there head becoming a babysitter for the rest of the Seireitei and beyond, mythed poor Byakuya who now mostly spent his days walking around him mansion looking after other peoples children! Then again he assumed they just like the enormous amount of money he was making out of it, specially from Kurosaki who brought his youngest and most evil child here almost every time he was in the Soul Society, which begged the question did Orihime Kurosaki knew that every time he dumped his child onto someone, him of all people? Probably not though he wasn't going to snoop around but then again if it got rid of the devil child would it be worth it? Probably not considering the Kurosaki would just then find someone else innocent and naive enough to take her which would probably cause the downfall of the Serite._

_It was around 10 Am when Kurosaki arrived with the child, who at two and half had yet either decided against or hadn't learned either way she didn't talk yet, which you think would have made it slightly better but as Byakuya figured out, when a child that can't speak has a temper tantrum or is crying it's hard to figure out the reason._

_"Hey __Byakuya, I've got some errands to run so I'll be back to pick her up about 6, here's the money." Ichigo handed __Byakuya wad of money before looking down at his youngest who was still clinging to his robe's while rubbing her eyes obviously she'd just woke up, Ichigo smile slightly as she yawned and nudged her forwards with his leg making her stumble forward nearly falling before catching her balance towards __Byakuya who looked impassive as ever._

_____"Hn" __Byakuya replied_ _______while pocketing the money in his robes. _

_"Shade, you're going to be staying with __Byakuya until I pick you up later_ and remember if you behave I'll give you your special ice cream -" Ichigo reminded Shade who sent him a almost pleading look, well that one was new to ___Byakuya, she could be bribed..._

_"- But ONLY if you behave and I will be asking ____Byakuya when I pick you up..." Ichigo finished his sentence emphasising the only part knowing how much of handful his youngest was but surly a Captain of the thirteen caught guard squad could handle a mere toddler right?_

_____Shade apparently didn't take to well to be having to be reminded about said bribe had taken to sending a glare which at the age of two and half looked more like a pout then anything. Ichigo merely sighed. _

_____"Good Luck and thanks again..." Ichigo said while turning around and walking away using his arm to wave. _

_____" See you later Shade and be good!" Ichigo reminded as he finally walked out of sight leaving ____Byakuya with said toddler just outside his door... Shade looked up and smiled at him, though he swore down if she was older it would have been a smirk. ____Byakuya didn't rate his chances very well. _

_________It had only been an hour since Kurosaki had left him with Shade and only a mere 10 minute ____Byakuya had left Shade in one of the lesser room where she couldn't break items worth more than his life around every corner, while he went to meeting with the Elders which had turned out to be pretty pointless if you ask him. He had left Shade with some building blocks to keep her occupied until he got back, his only hope was that she hadn't thrown them out the the windows thus not only breaking the windows leaving glass lying around but also escaping again in the Seireitei, he swore they were starting a campaign just to have a Shade escaped alarm...Hell the kid was only 2 and a half and was already causing trouble in the Soul Society! A Kurosaki indeed._

_____________By some amazing luck ______________Byakuya had entered the room to a non smashed still closed window, then again probably not so lucky. How exactly she had managed to build a steady tower of blocks all the way to the chandelier and climb all the way to the top in 10 minute was beyond him, while Shade was having a good time sitting in between each of the lights_

___________________________BAM! _

___________________________Okay so maybe a not-so-stable tower then, ____________________________Byakuya watched as the building blocks tumbled around his feet beofre looking up at Shade who was looking down at him eyes widened in shock, she'd just realized how high up she exactly was and now that her tower had fallen she didn't know what to do!_

_______________________________________________________"Jump" ____________________________Byakuya stated, though Shade in her defence for once complied and jumped which shocked ____________________________Byakuya as he wasn't ready yet, as she just literally jumped out no hesitation at all. Luckily ____________________________Byakuya was fast enough caught her and set her on the sofa before glaring at the child who wasn't even looking, Shade was looking around the room to what exactly she could use next. _

_It was 11pm when the next knock at the Kuchiki manor arrived. _

_________________________________________________________Byakuya not daring even in his wildest dreams about leaving Shade alone in a room with paint, it was bad enough when he was in the room, had pick up the now sulking Kurosaki on his shoulders and made his way to the door. _

_________________________________________________________Now ________________________________________________________Byakuya knew he ran a babysitting business, even against his will so he really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw someone at his door with child. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Hello ________________________________________________________Byakuya! How are you today!" Kisuke Urahara happily chirped from the door, ________________________________________________________Byakuya mentally groaned this wasn't what he needed especially with Shade here. Kisuke being Kisuke had already picked up on the youngest Kurosaki sitting on the Captain's shoulders. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Oh and hello to you Shade as well! Ichigo must have left you here again! Hu! What a bad father he is!" Kisuke exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact he was doing the same thing, he seemed more happy than usual which could be for several reason...________________________________________________________Byakuya really didn't want to know. _  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Annnyyyywayyy you see it me and Yoruichi anniversary and I'm taking her out for a meal and well-" Kisuke paused looking down at the boys stood next to each of his legs. Ah thats why._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"-I have no to look after the twins...So I thought what better way then to take them to the Soul Society's very over babysitting service!" Kisuke exclaimed while throwing his arms into the air as emphasis one of the twins following while the other just blinked. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Byakuya sighed, he didn't really have no other _option. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"What time do you expect to return?" He question monotone, Kiskue smiled grew. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Ah only a couple of hour don't worry! I'll bring the payment when I return" Kisuke announced, __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Byakuya nodded. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"This is Kana-" Kisuke said pointing down to the smiling boy on his left. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"- and this is Shiro" Now pointing down at the other boy on his right who didn't look to happy, the twins __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Byakuya deduced were about 4 years old, he also hoped the wouldn't be like the child on his shoulders. Kisuke ginned before happily twirling around and literally skipping, off leaving the two boy stood there. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Byakuya wondered if someone had managed to drug the Ex-captain by putting something in his tea but didn't pay much thought to it as it appeared the Shade was getting bored and was tugging (VERY HARD) on his nice, long soft silk hair..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Shade" __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Byakuya gave a low warning growl, Shade took no notice again not even flinching, she was used to that kinda of stuff, she have a tendency to annoy her father. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Byakuya place Shade onto the floor much to her dismay while giving the twins a signal to follow him inside._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________20 minutes later and things had gone down hill_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Shiro realising that his father wasn't going to come back was having a tantrum in the corner while Kana was singing loudly while spinning in circles which __Byakuya swore he was on a sugar high. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"DADDY" Shiro wailed while sitting moping in the corner. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"LALALALALALA" It wasn't exactly any song being song by Kana, who was making poor __Byakuya dizzy with his spinning around another priceless object free room. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________God they couldn't have come at a worse time, he had already got Shade to deal with never min- Wait is was Shade? __Byakuya quickly scanned the room, his eyes widening at the lack of certain Kurosaki, he mentally cursed. _

_Quickstep______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ had never come in hand to __Byakuya as much as it did at this moment in time, luckily he managed to find her in the room they were painting in before Kisuke came, unluckily the room wouldn't be the same colour again. __Byakuya had to wonder if there was even enough paint in what he brought to even make this much mess a_nd Shade, well she was now a new Shade of variously different colour which meant only one thing…

_She needed a bath. Well damn Byakuya hadn't planned for that!_

_Not only that but he had to look after Kana and Shiro, curses! Unless he gave them all a bath at the same time? It wouldn't be that bad for the twins to have another bath anyway not saying that they smelled or anything but a little water never hurt anyone plus that way he could keep an eye on everyone._

_That was settled then! He was going to bath to give them all bath!_

_Though something Byakuya didn't know but soon to was Shade doesnt like bath, not at all…_

* * *

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** Hehehehe okay that is for now!**  
_

**_In the next chapter watch as Byakuya attempts to bath a reluctant Shade while Kana won't stop singing! And Shiro's fell asleep in the sink? What on earth is be doing up there?! _**

**_Anyway thanks for Reading! R&R! :D _**

**_Over and Out! _**


End file.
